


All the Ways to Please You (Kinktober2017)

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Begging, Being goofy and in love, Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Double Penetration, Gags, Gentle Sex, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex With Other People, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Subspace, Toys, more tags to possibly be added, ropes, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: There aren't enough months, days, hours, seconds in a lifetime for Victor and Yuuri to express their love but they'll be damned if they don't try. From sleepy mornings together to wild nights between the sheets, there is no lack of emotion but there might be a lack of condoms.Welcome kinktober, get ready to read some kinky Yuri on Ice fics dedicated to these prompts.





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Everything between Victor and Yuuri is consensual, even if not always explicitly stated so in the fic. Everything will be added to the tags but if there are specific things you don't like to read, the chapter titles will all be which prompt is being covered.

Yuuri feels Victor nuzzling against him through a thick wall of sleep. He knows his fiance is there, touching him with feather light movements. 

“Can I?” Victor breaths into his ear, teeth nibbling at the earlobe seconds later. 

The flick of a tongue and a cool puff of air cause a sleepy moan to bubble from inside Yuuri’s chest. He isn’t wearing much, their apartment is warm with the spring air that comes in through their open windows at night. Combined with Victor curling around him like an octopus while they sleep, Yuuri doesn’t have much need for heavy sleepwear or blankets. With a contented sigh, Yuuri turns his head back into the pillow to doze for a little longer while he spreads his legs open in invitation for Victor. 

Victor’s touch is so light and Yuuri is so relaxed that he does actually fall back asleep, only waking when he feels the nudge of Victor’s cock against his hole. His muscles clench in momentary surprise and Victor pauses. His lips return to Yuuri’s throat, pressing soft kisses into his fluttering pulse until Yuuri’s sleepy mind is awake enough to process that it’s just Victor touching him and he can relax.

“Good morning beautiful.”

Yuuri grunts slightly, more than willing to go back to sleep but Victor’s cock is pushing into him now and the slight stretch that it causes his muscles have Yuuri moaning. It’s his favorite part, the feeling of Victor’s cock stretching him open. Even in his half awake state Yuuri can feel his cock responding, hardening under the front of his half pushed down underwear.

He lazily drags his hand forward, pressing it into the fabric that covers his erection. The rub of the cloth feels good as he moves slowly up and down, up and down. Victor chuckles in his ear but doesn’t stop his movements, just starts sucking at his earlobe in the exact way Yuuri likes.

“Vitya…” Yuuri whines finally opening his eyes enough to peek at his husband. 

Victor moves his hips in slow pumps, barely pulling out of Yuuri before pushing himself back inside. It feels wonderful, Victor nudging against his prostate with each gentle thrust. 

Yuuri turns his head just enough from his pillow that Victor can press their lips together. His fiance reaches around and pushes Yuuri’s hand to the side so he can take over, pulling Yuuri’s underwear down the rest of the way so that Victor can wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s straining erection. 

With a shudder, Yuuri spills into Victor’s hand. It only takes Victor a few more lazy thrusts before he’s coming inside of him, filling Yuuri up with a soft but content moan. They both lay there, breathing deep as their bodies relax again.

“Maybe we should go back to sleep,” Victor suggests with a quiet chuckle, nuzzling into Yuuri’s messy bedhead. 

Yuuri hums because he could easily fall back asleep and not get up for several hours but he’s sticky both in the front and on his ass. “I think I want a shower,” he says, smiling when Victor whines. “Or a bath, you could take it with me.”

Victor perks, kissing Yuuri’s ear lightly. “Whatever you want my little katsudon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is hopefully going to be a full 31 days posting for this fic. We're only going to get kinkier as we go along.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Happy October 1st!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) here.  
> And check out my beautiful friend ChildofHebe's kinktober fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239382/chapters/27808545).


	2. Forniphilia (Human Furniture)

It isn’t often that they have time to themselves. Between skating and traveling and more skating, Victor sometimes can’t even find time to take a breath. He hasn’t stopped wanting to surprise the audience, striving for perfection in each of his performances. Sometimes Victor just gets caught up in his own head too much, not unlike Yuuri does before competitions. Except Victor thought he handled it better.

“You’re doing it again.”

Victor looked up from his notebook briefly. Schedules, point calculations and small depictions of parts of his routine scatter across the paper like snowflakes off an ice cap. “Doing what?” Victor looks back down and erases his last two numbers, redoing the math in his head.

“Victor.” Yuuri reaches out and grabs the pencil, jerking the lead across the sheet before it's out of Victor’s fingers. 

“Hey!”

“I’ve been calling you for dinner for five minutes.” Yuuri sets the pencil out of easy reach, tilting Victor’s chin up so he’s forced to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “You’re overworking yourself, you did this before the last big competition. I came home and you’d forgotten to eat.”

He’d argue but it’s true and they’ve already had this argument before. “Sorry.” Victor leans into Yuuri’s touch, takes a slow breath until the tension in his shoulders disappears and Yuuri’s worried frown relaxes some. “I didn’t realize you called for dinner, or that I was letting myself get caught up in the routine.”

“Come eat,” Yuuri orders. His voice is gentle but there’s a firm underlying tone that has a heat pooling in Victor’s gut. “We’ll take your mind off it after I make sure you’re fed properly.”

Victor trails after his fiance, the smell of food finally reaching his exhausted senses. Yuuri has the table all set, food set out with romantic candles and flowers around the kitchen. Victor draws up short, turning to look at Yuuri. He doesn’t get to ask why because Yuuri’s lips press gently into his. 

“Because I love you, now go sit.”

There are tears in his eyes that make the candles glitter just a little bit more when Victor blinks and the food taste just a tiny bit saltier. It’s so sweet and simply Yuuri that Victor almost can’t handle the raging emotions that swell inside him. They wash the dishes side by side. Yuuri bumps against him occasionally, little lingering touches here and there until Victor’s skin is flushed red and he wants to cry in desperation for his fiance’s full attention. 

“Go put on comfy clothing.” Yuuri finally instructs when the last plate has been washed, dried and put away in the cupboard. 

Victor walks to the bedroom but his whole body screams at him to run, to get back to Yuuri as quickly as he can. He wants this, needs this so badly. When Yuuri takes control like he is, takes Victor’s option of overworking himself away and forces Victor to obey… There’s nothing like it in the world, seeing his quiet Yuuri become dominating.

“Victor!”

Victor snaps his gaze up, drawn from his internal thoughts at Yuuri’s call of his name. Yanking his sweats the rest of the way up, Victor hurries back toward the living room.

“Walk,” Yuuri reminds as he comes in. Yuuri’s sitting on the couch, a book cracked open. He doesn’t look up when Victor comes in but he can obviously tell that Victor’s worked up because he just points to the ground by his feet. “Sit.”

It’s quiet as they sit, Victor by Yuuri’s feet and Yuuri reading on the couch. His toes curl in the fuzzy socks Mama Katsuki had scent him for winter and he’s warm and comfortable in the sweats Yuuri had picked out for him when they’re at home relaxing. 

“My legs are tired.”

Victor jerks his head up, blinking from the comfortable doze he had been falling into. 

“I need to stretch them out but I don’t want to put them on the table.” Yuuri’s eyes fall from his book and down to Victor, lip curling in a slight smirk. “Hands and knees, you’re going to be my stool.”

Heat explodes in Victor’s stomach, traveling in all directions. His cheeks burn red hot and his cock hardens in his sweats. Yuuri makes an impatient noise and Victor jumps to follow his new order. He kneels in front of Yuuri, curling his fingers into the soft blanket that has fallen to the floor. 

As soon as Victor settles he feels feet on his back before Yuuri’s legs stretch out and the weight settles across his shoulders and lower back. Victor hears Yuuri let out a content sigh and pride filters through every nerve in his body. 

Pages turn in Yuuri’s book as he reads and the clock ticks softly in the other room. Victor’s fingers and legs tingle as he stays still and then fall asleep. The not moving at first makes his skin itch, everything in his body jumping with the energy he’s had all day but the longer he stays under Yuuri’s feet and silent with no new orders the quieter his mind becomes. He isn’t asleep but he isn’t really aware of himself anymore, all Victor can focus on is Yuuri’s every twitch or breath. His arousal falls away, his nerves about his routines, everything. He exists for his fiance and only for his fiance.

Eventually Victor’s head falls forward and hangs, listening to Yuuri’s steady breath. His breathing matches and evens out. He doesn’t know how long he’s there while Yuuri reads but when Yuuri finally shuts the book and clicks his tongue, Victor’s entire body is numb.

One foot lifts off and then another. “Victor,” Yuuri whispers, getting up from the couch to kneel in front of him. “Victor, come back to me.”

Victor blinks, struggling to lift his head with how sore his muscles are. Hands curl around his neck, rubbing the muscles there until warmth starts to spread again. Yuuri helps him lift his head up and then lips press against his forehead. 

“What a good boy,” Yuuri whispers, his fingers massaging muscles back to life. Victor lets out a loud whine as pins and needles bite into his legs and arms, gasping when Yuuri rubs at the pain. Little by little feeling returns until Yuuri is helping Victor up off the floor, leading him to the bedroom.

“Lets go to sleep beautiful.” Yuuri runs his fingers through Victor’s hair, kissing his cheeks. 

Victor settles in, nuzzling further into Yuuri’s chest and hold. The quiet from his time as Yuuri’s furniture has settled him and with it, he easily falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much like the idea that Victor needs control taken away to relax, that becoming something Yuuri uses helps him get into subspace and truly be at ease.


	3. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more fun and silly and because its my favorite month of Halloween, vampires. Enjoy!

Yuuri’s startled yelp is loud enough to make Makkachin jump up from where she was resting in her bed. His book falls to the floor while his hand slaps up against his neck, turning wild and bewildered brown eyes to Victor who is leaning over him slightly from behind the couch.

“You just bit me?!”

Victor grins, moving in to kiss Yuuri’s hair and down toward his ear. Yuuri yelps again when teeth nip at his earlobe. 

“Victor!”

“I’m a vampire Yuuri, vampires don’t like to be ignored for boring books.” Victor holds his hands up in a portrayal of claws and pulls his lips back over his teeth, giving a dramatic and fake sounding hiss. 

A giggle escapes despite the startled racing of Yuuri’s heart and he smiles. Sometimes Victor can act like the most serious adult, refusing to joke around or have any fun and then there are times like this, where he’s bored and wanting attention without knowing how to ask for it. “A vampire huh?”

Victor nods, hissing again.

“But there’s garlic in the kitchen.” Yuuri points toward their bowls and jars of spices. Victor growls and hurries around the couch, shielding himself behind Yuuri’s body. He leans down, nipping at Yuuri’s fingers until Yuuri is laughing again.

“I want to suck your blood!” Victor says, his accent dramatic and overdone. It makes Yuuri laugh harder, snorting when Victor nibbles at his wrist and starts to suck a hickey into the delicate skin. “A delicious little treat.”

“If you’re a vampire,” Yuuri says, stroking his free hand through Victor’s silver hair. “Then how can you be in this room with me?” His smile is fond, looking down at Victor who peers up at him with questioning blue eyes. Its soft moments like these that Yuuri cherishes the most, holding them close to his heart, because no one is as adorable as Victor when he tilts his head like a confused puppy or whines when Yuuri pulls his hand away from a hungry mouth.

“Why couldn’t I be in here with my beautiful katsudon?” Victor asks, frowning like this is the most serious of questions. Maybe to Victor it is, being banished from the same room as Yuuri more of a punishment than he can handle. 

“Well you’re a vampire right?” Yuuri asks, not continuing until Victor gives a little nod. “Well my darling vampire, it’s the middle of the day and we have large windows. There’s a lot of sun in here.”

Victor gasps, diving for the blanket that Yuuri had laid across his lap earlier while reading. “Oh dear, how will I drink my fill of you now?”

Yuuri laughs at the muffled question, patting what he thinks is the top of Victor’s head through the fluffy gray fabric. “Guess you’re out of luck, wai- Ah!” Yuuri screeches as he’s suddenly scooped up, hugging Victor’s head. 

“We’ll be safe in my castle!” Victor cries, running half blind with the blanket trapped on his head toward the bedroom. “Away my beautiful maiden!”

Yuuri’s mad giggles echo through the whole apartment as he’s carried away. Their room is still dark, the curtains and blinds drawn which seems to please Victor plenty as he deposits Yuuri on the bed, crawling over him slowly. 

“Now I’ve got you,” he purrs, licking his lips. “You’ve got nowhere to run, I will make you my vampire bride tonight.” His hair and eyes glint in the dim light before he’s sucking at Yuuri’s neck, biting tiny hickies into the skin. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whines, reaching a hand up to cradle the other’s head. He pulls Victor closer, moaning softly as the sucking at his throat grows more aggressive. “Make me yours,” he begs, desperate now that Victor has him pinned to the bed. 

“Gladly.”

If Yuuri has to go to practice tomorrow with several bite marks on his neck… Well, if anyone asks, he’ll just tell them he was attacked by a beautiful vampire in the middle of the afternoon.


	4. Begging

When Victor had been younger, surrounded by everyone and with the eyes of the world watching him yet somehow having no one that he was close to, he had known loneliness. As he had grown and more people had watched and marveled and wanted him Victor had embraced that loneliness because the people that saw him, they wanted his image, his fame, the name that they could make for themselves by being with him.

If someone had told him that he would find true love, someone that wanted him for who he was, Victor would have laughed.

But somehow, he’s here now with someone’s lips traveling over his calf while fingers rub at his sore feet. Somehow there’s a person hovering over his naked body that loves Victor for the sappy romantic, dorky dog lover and figure skating nerd that he is. 

“Yuuri..” Victor breaths as fingers push into particularly sore muscles. “I was supposed to pamper you tonight.”

“You are.” Yuuri’s fingers press into the arches of Victor’s foot, taking away all the pain of a hard days practice and leaving only a tingling warmth behind. “Taking care of you, this is the best type of pampering. I get to have your gorgeous body under mine, panting and needy because no one gives as good of a foot rub as I do.”

Victor groans as Yuuri’s fingers prove their point, rubbing slow circles up his heel and into the thick muscles of his legs. 

“No one else gets to see you like this.” Yuuri’s fingers trail up toward his knee, skin tickling as fingers brush feather light up to his thigh. “Creamy pale skin, you have the softest glow about you in the dim light. Like a creature from another planet, too beautiful for human eyes to look upon.”

Victor’s breath catches as those fingers leave his thigh and start to rub and massage his ass. Yuuri dips close to his hole, pulls away before touching, stretches his cheeks apart until his hole is fluttering at the idea of fingers filling him. “Yuuri…”

“I have to do the other leg Vitya.” Yuuri’s fingers drop back down to his other foot, rubbing away the soreness that a hard day of practice leaves behind. The process repeats and Victor melts under the touch but he wants more, needs what Yuuri will only tease at. 

“Yuuuurriii…” Victor whines, arching when Yuuri’s fingers again knead his ass, spreading him open but not touching him where he craves. “Don’t tease me, please!”

“Beg for it.”

Victor opens his eyes, looking up at his fiance. Yuuri hovers above him, eyes glinting and a seductive smirk spread across his tantalizing lips. 

“Beg me for what you want.”

“Please,” Victor whispers, words catching in his throat at the way Yuuri owns and controls him. Whatever Yuuri would ask, Victor would give. “I want your mouth on me, I want your fingers inside me. I need to feel you and nothing else. Please Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s gaze softens and he leans down to seal their lips together. “Of course my love. I always want to give you what you need.” 

Lips press down against his hip, fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass and Victor cries out. It’s made all the more powerful by the little whispers of ‘I love you’ Yuuri kisses into him until he’s sucking down Victor’s cock to the musical sound of Victor’s moans. Victor’s never felt anything so wonderful and he’ll never find anyone that can compare to Yuuri. 

If someone now tried to tell Victor he was engaged to the most dazzling man in the world, he would agree and immediately tell them all of the ways that Yuuri really was his one true love.


	5. Day 5 & 6: Humiliation and Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible and super behind obviously so... these two days are put together. But they also worked better that way. I hope this makes up for a lack of updates.

It had been a frustrating day at the rink for the both of them. Victor had snapped when Yuuri hadn’t deserved it and Yuuri had ignored him in return after. It was a stupid spat, one that Victor was aware was his fault. They’d still been angry when they returned home, going into seperate rooms to try to cool down.

Victor had caved first. He’d snapped at Yuuri without reason, taking his own frustrations out on his fiance. When Victor finally sought Yuuri out later that evening, ready to make amends he found him curled up in their tiny little reading room, staring blankly at the book in his lap.

“I’m sorry…” Victor mumbles, looking at the floor. His toes curl against the cold surface, Yuuri’s silence like a cutting blade. “I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you and I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

Victor’s head snaps up at the soft words, finding Yuuri’s dark eyes locked on him. A shiver travels up his spine at the tone, the anger and desire and love all mixed in with Yuuri’s easily given emotions. “Can…” Victor bit his lip, looking back down at his feet. “Will you- can I…” He fumbles through his words, heart lurching into his throat with nerves.

“Victor.”

He looks up at Yuuri, swallowing and going quiet. “Yes?”

“Come here and heel.”

Victor’s mouth goes dry and he snapps forward to follow the stern order given. Sitting at Yuuri’s feet he feels the gentle fingers of his lover brush through his hair before Yuuri stands up. “Do you want to play? Do you want to show me how sorry you are?”

“Yes,” he breathed, fingers curling into tight fists. “Please Yuuri.”

Yuuri moves forward and Victor follows, crawling after the man in front of him as fast as he could. Makkachin was laying in the bedroom when they arrived. Yuuri shooed her from the bed, the dog went without complaint, whining and licking at Victor’s face before Yuuri ushered her out into the livingroom.

“Your puppy wants to play with my puppy,” Yuuri purred as he came back in, shutting the door behind him. Victor whines, watching Yuuri move around the bedroom, pulling open the closet and grabbing their toy box from under the bed. “Take off your clothes.”

Victor stands, the only time he’ll be allowed up during their playtime the rest of the night. Finding out that Yuuri had a dominate side had only added to their relationship in the bedroom. While Yuuri never carried the dominating tone and thinking into their everyday lives, when they were both sexually charged up, he loved to control Victor, direct and degrade him. It was everything Victor had ever needed but never trusted any partner enough to ask for before.

A bottle of lube is tossed at him, landing next to his clothing piled on the floor. “Finger yourself open for me.”

The lube is chilly on Victor’s fingers and against his hole but he wastes no time in getting back on his knees and his fingers stuffed inside his ass. While he kneels there on the bedroom floor, fingers scissoring him open, Victor watches Yuuri lay out each piece they’ll be using tonight. Too focused on what’s on the bed and not on the signas his body is sending to him, Victor adds a third finger and yelps at the sudden pain the stretch gives him. Yuuri’s eyes are back on him, looking disapproving and Victor wants to wilt, curl up and hide for having put that look there.

“Take your fingers out Vitya.” When Victor does Yuuri returns to his side, petting his side and then his thigh gently. “Victor, why do we play these games?”

Victor doesn’t lift his head, trembling under the gentle touch. His hole flutters some, a sharp sting still present just at the base of his spine as a reminder that he pushed himself too quickly. “Because you like to dominate me and I enjoy being your sub?” he mumbles.

“Yes, that’s true,” Yuuri says. The lube cap pops and Victor whines as one of Yuuri’s now sticky fingers circle his hole again. “But we play these games because we love each other, you feel best when I tell you what to do and I feel good having that power. This is supposed to feel good, this is just as much for you as it is for me. If you aren’t enjoying it, if you’re hurting, then there isn’t a point to playing. I’ll feel bad if you aren’t feeling good.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, pressing his face into the other’s stomach. The finger breaches him slowly, curling up to find his prostate until Victor is gasping into Yuuri’s shirt.

“When I tell you to prepare yourself, I want you to make yourself feel good. I want you to open yourself up because you know that it will make me happy. When I tell you to touch yourself you are doing it to please me, you are using your fingers how I would use my fingers. I want you to make yourself feel as much pleasure as you would if I was the one touching you, is that clear?”

“Yes…” Victor gasps. The pain is replaced by slow building pleasure, Yuuri taking his time to finger him open until Victor is shaking again but with need and want, not from pain.

“I’m going to put your outfit on you now. Remember if you need to tap out you slap the floor or my chest twice.” Victor nods, spreading his legs as Yuuri stands to grab his outfit. The first thing that slides in is a wide plug. It’s short but the widest part is the size of three of Yuuri’s fingers. Attached is a long silver tail, it matches the color of Victor’s hair and when Yuuri likes to make him perform, Victor is quiet pleased and proud of how he looks in his tail and ears.

Yuuri clips his ears on and then lifts up Victor’s muzzle. “Open.”

Victor opens his mouth, feeling the leather bit press over his tongue and then pull the skin of his cheeks tight as it’s buckled behind his head. The front is a mask, shaped like the muzzle of a canine. He gives his head a playful shake while Yuuri is buckling it, growling.

“Be patient,” Yuuri warns with a gentle smack to his ass.

He settles back in, patient as Yuuri wraps his hands into his paws, buckling them on before his knee pads go on and his legs are bent in half, ankles strapped tight against his thigh. When the collar straps around his neck and locks in place Victor lets out a slow sigh, relaxing into his bondage and being completely under Yuuri’s control.

“Are you a good boy?” Yuuri asks and Victor lifts his head, pushing into Yuuri’s hand until there are fingers scratching at his scalp gently. He gives a rumbling bark as best he can. “Yes you are,” Yuuri confirms before standing up. “Time to go for a walk.”

Victor scrambles to keep next to Yuuri as they walk around the bedroom, Victor’s limbs awkward in their tied state. Like this he can’t move freely, doesn’t have the grace expected of a figure skater. His movements are jarring and shameful but Yuuri coos at him anyway until his cock is hard and leaking between his legs.

Yuuri runs him through his tricks, having him roll over on the rug, beg, sit and lay down. He barks on command, presents his ass when ordered. They do it again and again and again until Victor Nikiforov the ice skater doesn’t exist and only Yuuri’s beloved pet Victor does. He pants behind his muzzle, sweat dripping down his cheek and along his spine. Yuuri finally moves to sit on the edge of the bed, patting his thigh. “Do you want to come up pup?”

Victor whines, nudging against Yuuri’s knee.

Leaning down, Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor and lifts him up with ease. The strength hidden in those lean muscles has Victor moaning, a whining mess as he settles with a slight wobble on the mattress.

“What a good boy you are,” Yuuri breaths, stroking his hand down Victor’s damp back until he’s at the base of his spine and playing with the edges of his plug. A sharp tug to his tail makes Victor yelp, the toy inside of him pulling at his tight muscles before Yuuri lets it slide back into its resting place. “I’m going to spank you now pup, because I enjoy it and you want to please me, don’t you?”

Victor barks again, pressing his ass up into the air. Seconds later the sharp crack of a palm against his ass has Victor letting out a loud cry, muffled by the strap across his face. Yuuri’s palm falls again, slapping him hard enough that Victor can hear Yuuri let out a pained hiss.

“Are you desperate for me Vitya?” Yuuri breaths against his ear, hand coming down hard again. Victor’s body automatically tries to jump away from the sharp sting even though he wants to stay near Yuuri, nuzzling into the other man’s neck and whine for forgiveness. “Your cock is already leaking and I’ve hardly start to hit you. What a dirty boy you are.”

Victor pushes back into the hand touching him, whining in desperation.

Yuuri is clearly as worked up as he is because he doesn’t continue with his spanking. Instead he grabs the lube and nudges Victor back some so that Yuuri can settle himself on the sheets. Victor watches, mouth watering as Yuuri coats his fingers in lube and starts to gently finger himself open. He whines, nudging forward with his muzzle against Yuuri’s thigh. Victor wants, he wants so badly to touch the man in front of him.

“No, down,” Yuuri says with a laugh, pushing his pup back and Victor whines louder.

He watches Yuuri’s fingers plunge into his hole, his ass swallowing up the digits in a tight grip that Victor wishes was around his cock instead. Victor has never been patient about getting what he wants and without having to worry about human formalities, he’s even less so now. He whines and nudges at Yuuri’s fingers, trying to get closer. He bounces back and forth on his paws and if his muzzle didn’t keep his mouth clamped shut he would nip at the round globes of Yuuri’s beautiful ass.

“Victor,” Yuuri warns in his no more nonsense voice and Victor backs up, hanging his head. He whimpers his apologies. When Yuuri doesn’t chastise him he raises his head again to watch with rapt attention.

Yuuri takes his time, eyes hooded as he teases Victor. Victor’s cock leaks against his stomach, desperate for any sort of touch. “Do you want me pup?”

Victor barks but doesn’t move, not without permission.

“Victor.”

He perks at his name, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri drags his fingers slowly out of his ass, rolling over so he’s on his knees and elbows.

“Fuck.”

Victor has never dove forward faster for anything in his life. He throws himself across Yuuri’s back, paws wrapping tight to his torso as he pumps his hips trying to find Yuuri’s hole and sink in. He feels Yuuri laugh under him before Victor finds his mark and the laugh turns into a gasp.

He lets need and instinct drive him forward. All of his pent up energy from Yuuri teasing him, the stress from the day, he pours it all into moving his hips, fucking the man under him until Yuuri won’t be able to think about anything but Victor’s cock.

“Ah!” Yuuri whines, arching his back. “Good boy Victor, right there. So good for me pup.”

Victor growls and whines and nuzzles against Yuuri’s back. His tail swishes behind him, the soft fur tickling his thighs with every pump. He wants to come, desperately the only thing Victor wants is to come.

“Close,” Yuuri warns. “Keep doing that, just like that for me Victor.”

Victor whines, slamming against Yuuri until he’s crying out, come splattering the sheets under him and his hole tightening around Victor’s cock. Victor follows him with a howl, clutching him as he rides out waves of pleasure.

When he finally comes back to his senses Yuuri’s rolled them onto their sides, Victor still buried inside of him. Victor gives a tiny whine, the stimulation too much on his sensitive skin.

“Ready to come back?” Yuuri whispers into the still room, turning just enough to look at Victor. He gives only a tiny nod before Yuuri is pulling away from him.

Victor lays still as Yuuri takes him apart. First his legs, then his paws. As each finger is uncurled Yuuri lays gentle kisses there, rubbing them until they don’t hurt anymore. His ears join the pile on the nightstand and then Yuuri eases the plug from inside of him. Victor whines at the stretch, body fighting to keep it in place.

“Shh, almost there babe. Be good for me.”

The plug comes loose with a soft pop and Victor eases back into the mattress, panting softly. His cock has taken mild interest in the things going on with his ass but Victor ignores it, too tired to go again so soon. The collar comes off and then finally the muzzle is unbuckled. Carefully Yuuri pulls the bit from between Victor’s teeth, massaging his sore cheeks.

“You back with me?”

“Yeah,” Victor breaths. A water bottle is pushed against his lips a few seconds later and Victor sucks at its cool contents with greedy gulps. When Yuuri finally takes it away and Victor catches his breath, Yuuri leans down to kiss him.

“I love you Victor.”

Victor’s cheeks heat in a blush and he pushes himself up, cupping Yuuri’s cheek to pull him in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) here.  
> And check out my beautiful friend ChildofHebe's kinktober fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239382/chapters/27808545).


End file.
